You really got a hold on me
by Padaporn
Summary: "Geralmente sou eu quem está fazendo Jensen se irritar com o assédio e me foder com os dentes cerrados, me lembrando no meu ouvido o quanto eu sou irritante." PadAckles, Lemon.


**Título: **You really got a hold on me  
**Autora: **MrsPadaporn  
**Shipper:** Padackles, J2, Jsquared. Ou seja, Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles.  
**Disclaimer: **Jared e Jensen pertencem um ao outro somente. Mas a fantasia insana é toda minha, e eu divido com vocês :D  
**Beta: **Eu mesma. Os erros são todos meus.  
**Avisos**: Nc-17, Lemon, conteúdo **bem** adulto!

O título é inspirado nessa música: http : / / www . vagalume . com . br / she – him / you – really – got – a – hold – on – me . html  
(Retire os espaços)  
A música é lindinha, então se quiserem ouvir enquanto leem a fic, tá valendo :D E a letra é bem a essência da história.

**You really got a hold on me **

- Vem cá.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão, seus dedos sendo puxados na sua direção e seus olhos verdes me olhando daquele jeito. Eu tinha que obedecer.

_Não, eu não vou obedecer._

- O que você quer, Jensen?

Ele bufou e levantou uma sobrancelha, linhas de expressão se formaram na sua testa e o canto dos seus lábios foi puxado para cima no mesmo lado da sobrancelha erguida.

- Deixa disso e vem aqui logo, Jared.

_Droga._

Sabe o quanto é difícil não obedecer quando ele fala desse jeito?

- Antes que eu desista.

Muito difícil.

Eu suspirei e eu espero que fique bem claro que eu estou relutando em fazer aquilo. Eu nem sei por quê. Geralmente sou eu quem está puxando ele pelos cantos e fazendo ele se livrar de toda aquela roupa. Fazendo ele se irritar com o assédio e me foder com os dentes cerrados, me lembrando no meu ouvido o quanto eu sou irritante.

Hm, é, tão irritante.

Eu estava com os braços cruzados na frente do meu corpo até então. Eu dei um passo à frente e Jensen se deu a liberdade de descruzar meus braços e puxar meu corpo na sua direção. Eu enrijeci meus braços ao lado do meu corpo e permaneci estático na sua frente, dessa vez muito mais próximo que antes. Ele segurava meus pulsos com força, mas seus dedos se moviam lentamente numa carícia que ele não queria fazer. Mas não é como se ele pudesse resistir. É, eu conseguia perceber isso. Eu conseguia perceber muita coisa, na verdade. Inclusive o fato de os dedos dele só estarem se movimentando daquele jeito porque os nossos rostos estavam próximos demais e a boca dele queria muito sentir o gosto da minha. Ele queria sentir o gosto dele na minha boca, e sorrir orgulhoso quando eu estivesse cheio de vestígios de Jensen por todo o meu corpo.

Eu aproximei meu rosto, mas o dele permaneceu imóvel. Ele me olhava pela pequena brecha em seus olhos quase fechados e o meu sorriso deve tê-lo irritado quando eu ameacei roçar meus lábios nos dele mas não o fiz. Ele estreitou os olhos como se sentisse dor e apertou os dedos nos meus braços com mais força enquanto inclinava o rosto pra alcançar os meus lábios e roçá-los com os dele. Eu estava entreabrindo os meus lábios quando ele voltou a afastar o rosto.

Eu passei a língua pelos meus lábios, que antes estavam estranhamente secos com a proximidade, tanto que quando os lábios também secos de Jensen roçaram nos meus, eu pude sentir leves cócegas, como um choque, a textura rachada dos lábios pedindo por saliva, pedindo pra ficarem úmidos.

Mas ele não me beijou. Ele ficou com aquele meio sorriso desenhado na boca e, por vontade de arrancá-lo – e só por isso -, eu o beijei. Enfiei a língua em sua boca e busquei sua própria língua lá dentro, chupando-a de forma tão voraz que com certeza ele deve ter imaginado aqueles movimentos dos meus lábios ao redor do seu pênis. Sim, ele com certeza imaginou, porque ele pressionou o meu corpo entre ele e a parede e tudo que eu pude sentir foi o volume dentro das suas calças, mais duro até que a própria parede, roçando na minha virilha. E foi por isso que eu gemi e ofeguei quando ele fodeu minha boca com a língua, me fazendo imaginá-lo fazendo aqueles movimentos com o seu pau dentro de mim.

E aí eu sinto o meu próprio pau latejar dentro das minhas calças com esse pensamento e, como se Jensen pudesse lê-lo, ele se apressa em tirar as minhas roupas do meu corpo. Todas elas, ao mesmo tempo como se ele fosse cheio de mãos. E é difícil que a gente se livre das nossas roupas quando não conseguimos desgrudar nossos lábios por um segundo sequer. Mas logo nós estamos ambos vestidos somente em pele e suor, as mãos se acalmando quando percebem que não há mais tecido impedindo o contato direto. Pele com pele, suor com suor.

Se eu fosse descrever os sons que escapam pela boca de Jensen nesses momentos, eu nem conseguiria começar. Porque ele nem percebe que a voz rouca sai da garganta dele direto pra minha pele e arrepia todos os meus poros. Aquela voz move o meu corpo. E eu fecho meus olhos, abro minha boca, aperto Jensen em meus braços e abro minhas pernas. Pra deixar a voz entrar, pra deixar Jensen entrar. Prender ele dentro de mim enquanto a voz invade meus ouvidos. E eu não posso deixar de responder àqueles gemidos, eu não posso deixar de gemer e ofegar contra a pele dele, de falar coisas desconexas, de xingá-lo e falar palavrões. Porque é a minha voz que move o corpo dele.

- Fica de quatro pra mim, fica... - A voz sussurra no meu ouvido.

E meu corpo todo responde.

E nesse momento eu nem me importo em relutar a ficar de joelhos no chão, apoiando as mãos na parede, de costas pra Jensen, porque todo meu corpo grita pra ter ele dentro de mim o mais rápido possível.

Os lábios dele roçam na minha nuca e eu posso sentir o corpo dele inclinado sobre as minhas costas. O ar quente que sai pelo seu nariz quando ele respira na minha pele arrepia meus pelos, e a pele fica inflamada, sensível a qualquer toque dos seus dedos. Imagine o quanto meu corpo pulsa quando ele esfrega a glande na minha entrada, me fazendo latejar com tanta força que meus olhos giram dentro das órbitas. De repente eu sinto o vazio ficar evidente, um vazio que precisa ser preenchido com urgência. E eu começo a me mover pra trás, na ânsia de diminuir o vazio à medida que cada centímetro de Jensen preenche esse espaço.

Ele se empurra pra dentro de mim, segurando meu quadril com ambas as mãos. E ele geme, oh, droga, ele geme desse jeito... E eu não quero gemer só pra ouvir ele gemendo em meio ao silêncio, mas é impossível manter o prazer e a dor presos dentro de mim quando ele se enfia dentro de mim desse jeito. Eu tenho que gemer mais alto que ele. E aí ele tem que entrar com força, me arrebentando e me fazendo quase gritar, como se gemer obscenamente não fosse o suficiente.

Mas quando meu corpo se acostuma com a invasão e a dor começa a ser só um aditivo ao prazer, eu começo a movimentar meu quadril em círculos, rebolando no pau de Jensen até que eu sinto ele enlouquecer atrás de mim, o que me faz sorrir discretamente em meio a gemidos. Ele crava os dedos na minha pele e desce arranhando as laterais do meu corpo e eu acho que isso vai ficar vermelho por um bom tempo.

Ele segura meu quadril com força pra que eu não possa me mover e aí ele sai de dentro de mim por completo. O vazio fica evidente de novo, pulsando tão forte que minhas pernas tremem. Jensen segura a própria ereção com uma das mãos e a esfrega de novo contra a minha entrada. E se existem duas coisas que ele ama, uma é ver o pau dele entrar em mim e a outra é me ver – e ouvir – gemer alto quando ele se empurra pra dentro de mim mais uma vez, sem aviso prévio e em uma estocada rápida que vai direto no meu ponto mais sensível. E ele fica se pressionando nesse ponto, me fazendo rebolar impulsivamente antes que ele retire o seu membro novamente de dentro de mim e repita os movimentos anteriores, diminuindo gradativamente o tempo com que o pau dele fica fora de mim. Se movimentando com mais intensidade a cada estocada. E eu mal preciso tocar na minha ereção pro orgasmo me atingir, fazendo meu corpo ficar inflamado e insensível ao mesmo tempo, como se isso fosse possível. Mas é como se eu sentisse tudo de uma forma tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo não sentisse nada, ou não tivesse controle de nada, porque minhas pernas me abandonam e eu tenho que tentar me segurar naquela posição com as mãos na parede. Se não fosse pela mão de Jensen envolvendo a minha cintura, eu provavelmente teria tombado no chão com o peso dos espasmos.

E lá vem ele de novo, me estocando com força e demorando mais tempo dentro de mim, gemendo ao me sentir pulsando ao seu redor. Ele me fode com movimentos rápidos que eu já quase não sinto porque meus músculos estão relaxando contra a minha vontade. Mas eu ofego só por saber que ele está praticamente explodindo de prazer. E quando ele sai de dentro de mim novamente, é só pra bombear sua ereção e esporrar todo o seu líquido na minha entrada, sentindo seu pau tremer em orgasmo ao vê-la vermelha e marcada por ele. Eu não estou vendo, mas eu tenho certeza que ele está apertando os lábios juntos pra se impedir de sorrir.

E eu não posso reclamar por gostar que Jensen me olhe como se eu fosse sua propriedade.

O gosto dele está na minha boca, o suor dele está na minha pele e o meu corpo queima por dentro por ter sentido sua presença intrusa tão recentemente. Jensen está por todo o meu corpo. Não sei se eu entendo por que ele gosta tanto de ver suas marcas espalhadas pela minha pele quando ele já sabe que ele preenche todo o espaço dentro de mim. Eu sou dele. E ele move o meu corpo.

E, deitados no chão, sem conforto algum além dos braços um do outro, a nossa respiração preenche o ar, deixando-o mais pesado e, nossos corpos, mais leves. Se eu pudesse descrever a felicidade, seria esse momento em que eu percebo que roubei a respiração do homem que amo.

Nossos olhos se encontram, nossos olhos sorriem, nossos olhos se beijam. E, calmamente, os olhos deles sussurram:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo – meus olhos respondem.

Mas tudo o que Jensen realmente diz é:

- Você é tão irritante...


End file.
